DMWA'S golden dagger girl
by luckystarfish
Summary: 'I have learn to love to feel almost nothing' thinks the new girl as she enters DMWA as the new student learning to control her powers as she finds out her weapon form but what happens when a white haired boy named soul starts falling for her as she at school and will this girl be able to not fall for him as well
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who reading this story,

As my user name would say I am luckystargirl,

I am a weirdo and a nerd so please don't be to mean to me in the comments,

Also because I am short tempered,

And I guess that's why my dad says I am a nerd and a bully!

Well I talk too much so onto the story!

Enjoy!

? p.o.v

Here I am walking through the streets of death city with bruises and cuts all over me. As I wish to be with my family. But I why would they want me back if I am their problem as they say it. So I just keep walking feeling depressed and remorse feeling hidden with my heart where the once love for those people were. I was never going back not to them not to anyone who would hurt me again. No one will hurt for I will get rid of my own feeling. Love no one; love nothing that is my only rule in this life for I have no more goals to succeed in doing. I continued walking till I came to a school. I was going to ignore the school till I hear someone yell "say hello to the one who will god Black star" a boy with blue hair and a star tattoo on one of his arms. I laugh at him as I pass my cuts and bruises already healed. So I decided maybe I should check this school out. I entered the big building as I somehow easy find the guy who runs the place Death. I ask if I could enroll into the school as he asked if I was a weapon or a meister. I told him I didn't know so he did a test on me and found out I was a weapon. "What kind out weapon?" I asked him "you are a special type of gold dragger your able to turn your body into to 2 gold draggers" he said told me in a excited voice. I smiled as I look at him with excitement in my eyes. "Ok but you're going to have to train to get into your weapon form… what was your name again?" he asked me as I smirked. "My name is Bunny" I said with the smirk still smirk on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I am back! Hope you enjoy because I not very sure I am a good writer so this website is go practice for me.

Bunny's p.o.v

"Well bunny do you have a place to stay?" lord death asked me which took me by surprise "no lord death but I am sure I'll find something" I said after getting over the shock. "Well how bout you stay at this apartment" he said as he gave me a piece of paper with an address on it as I thanked him. "Thank you so much lord death but why are you doing this?" I asked as i got curious. "Well if you're going to be training here you got to live somewhere near right" lord death said as I just keep my face blank. "Well lord death thank you I will see you tomorrow after classes but also can you show me to my first class?" I asked as I waited for him. "Sure it's this way come follow me bunny" lord death said as he started walking to the first class I was going to be in. once we got there he introduced me to the class and walked back to his room leaving me in the classroom.

Soul's p.o.v

I saw lord death walk in with a chick with long light brown hair. "Class this is bunny" he said before leaving as the bunny chick looked around the room. I noticed the bunny chick had beautiful piercing purple eyes but they looked dull with no feeling lighting them up. After a while I noticed that the teacher told her to seat a few seats behind me and my group. She walked over to her seat as I noticed her swaying hips as I watched I started to blush before looking away before anyone could see what I was looking at. _'Stop that soul she's the new girl and you don't even know her'_ I was thinking to myself as I started having feelings towards her. But I decided to ignore the feelings till I fully know the girl. "Ok class that will be all for today" said doctor Stein as the bell rang everyone started to leave but then that bunny chick went up to doctor stein and told him that she didn't have a partner. "Bunny that's your name right well you'll find your partner soon everyone does" doctor stein said as I listened to their conversation as neither of them noticed I was still there. The bunny chick just nodded as she left school going somewhere as I leave to I noticed that we walked the same way to our homes. So I just walked next to her and _tried_ to start a conversation before she ran away towards some unknown place with a piece of paper in her hand. Like I said I _tried_.

Bunny's p.o.v

I started looking around for my apartment as soon as I left school Once I found it I ran inside of it not looking behind me as I got inside I shut the door behind me. I took of my dirty shoes as I looked around the room to amaze by how beautiful it was. The walls were a deep violet with dark black flower patterns all over it. In the living room were black leather furniture which had a couch and two love seats and two arm chairs. Then there was a big TV hanging on the wall in front of all the furniture. As I went exploring again I found the master bedroom and a spare bedroom with two bathrooms. I loved this apartment that is all I knew but also I wanted to go back to the school to become stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been a while but I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like the story! So onto the story!**

**Time skip after 6 weeks Normal p.o.v ~sorry I can be lazy at most times~**

Everyone at DMWA was used to seeing bunny at the school as she ignored them staying to herself learning very quickly. Bunny was the smartest in the class and that made maka want to be bunny friend but every time classes were done she would be gone from class not even waiting cause she had no on to wait for. But soon people realized bunny wasn't able to work without a partner and many people wondered who her partner was going to be. But what made people even more curios was all the scars bunny had on her body as they could see the scars on her arms, legs, neck, and face. But bunny never answered any there questions but she would flinch like she was thinking of a bad memory when they talked about her scars. That scared bunny as she hoped to never tell anyone about her scars they were her own personal secret as they had the key to her past and her personality now. But one day bunny must have been thinking about something because when the bell rang she wasn't the first out the door she was slower and that gave maka the chance to talk to bunny.

**Maka's p.o.v**

I saw bunny was still there so I walked up to her with a smile on my face "bunny hi my names Maka" I say holding my hand out as I snap her out of her thoughts as she shakes my hands too. I smile brighter as she looks at me for a minute before gathering her things but I stop her before she leaves "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" I asked hoping she would say yes. It looked like she was going to say no till I used puppy dog eyes on her "fine" she sighed as I smiled again as I dragged her to go shopping.

**After shopping**

**Bunny's p.o.v**

I don't know how but Maka made me loosen up with her and made me promise to go to with her again. She also said we were friends now so she was going to talk to me at school more or at least try and she was making me talk more. As she always brought me into the conversation and that made me happy but I stilled didn't smile that much I choose to love no one and nothing. So I would have to not be around her all the time and not tell her anything about my past or my secrets if I do she will probably end up hurting me like my own flesh and blood my family did.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip next day at school

Bunny's p.o.v

I entered my first class and went my usual seat near the back a few seats behind maka and her friends. I ignored whatever they were talking about and got out homework we were a post to do the day before. Soon class started and we got to work as we were told we had a test. I was one of the first to finish my test and as I put my pencil down I looked around and saw the death the kid I think was still on his name not even done with the first letter yet. Make just finishing up soul I think the boy's name was not wearing anything besides his boxers for trying to cheat earlier. Black star keep yelling that he shouldn't have to take the test because he was going to be the new god one day before his partner conversed him to take the test. Then he started yelling about that he was going to get better grades than anyone on the test because he was going to be surpassing god. I just walked by them giving my test to the teacher dr. stein and got the rest of my stuff ready for the next class where I was going to train to turn into my weapon form. The bell rang and I walked out of class as kid was upset he didn't get the k right in his name. I almost laughed but I didn't as I left the class room to my next class. But as I was walking down the hall I couldn't help but wonder when my new partner was coming to class cause they told me my partner was coming to the class soon. Like today or maybe some other day this week and maybe I'll open up to my new partner if they are trustworthy and if they don't tell anyone. As I got closer to the classroom I could not help but hope they were there. But as I opened the door I knew they weren't there so I quickly got to my usual spot as class began. Where I would be bored not able to fight without a partner just transform where I almost master. I focused as I transformed when class started and the teacher told us to. Soon I was two draggers the draggers both had a golden blade with a perfect shine to them that they seemed to shimmer with sparkle and the black leather was on the part that wasn't dragger. My dragger form had two purple diamonds on each dragger in the middle of the blade with a little black crescent moon circling the purple diamonds that were the same color as my eyes a dark, deep piercing purple. But as I transformed back into my normal form I fell onto my butt which hurt a little. As I got up I realized maka was by me "you have a very pretty weapon form" she said with a smile I almost smiled back but didn't. "Thanks" I said before I walked away as everyone started having to fight each other.

Time skip two days later at school before second class

Bunny's p.o.v

**I was walking to my next class where every day I hope my new partner came but usual wasn't there. Also lately I been pushing maka away not really talking to her and avoiding her group of friends and her. I like I said before I can't get to close to her as she might hurt me like my old friends and family. Soon I make it in the classroom and hear voice explaining stuff to someone. Then I realized my partner had come and that all that I needed to know as I entered the room to see… **


End file.
